Elle souriait des larmes
by Mia Suzuki-sama
Summary: Elle souriait et c'était beau, malgré les nuages noirs au-dessus de sa tête ; pareille à l'encre de ses cheveux. Elle souriait, et ça faisait briller son beau regard, d'un bleu qu'on voit partout mais d'un bleu unique. KaiShion écrit pour un event pour Luna. KH n'est toujours pas à moi \o/


_Elle souriait. Elle souriait si fort. Elle souriait. Un si beau sourire._

_Pourquoi souriait-elle ? Kairi l'ignorait. Mais elle souriait. Cette autre fille, au loin, si loin._

_Elle était assise sur le sable. Les vagues remontaient jusqu'à ses genoux, mouillant, par la même occasion, sa robe d'une blancheur éclatante._

_La jeune fille s'approchait. Un pas, un autre. Mais elle ne semblait pas avancer. L'autre fille s'éloignait toujours plus. Elle continuait, pourtant. Se forçait. Impossible de la rejoindre. _

_Pourquoi voulait-elle la rejoindre ? Kairi l'ignorait. Et cette fille la regardait, au loin un beau regard bleuté, un regard unique, un si beau regard. Et elle souriait. Souriait encore. Un sourire aux teintes mélancoliques. Un sourire heureux également, un sourire unique qu'elle n'avait jamais vu ailleurs, sur aucune autre bouche._

_Elle avait l'impression que ses pieds s'enfonçaient dans le sol. L'autre se redressait. Encore ce regard, encore ce sourire, encadrés par de courtes mèches noires. Elle s'approchait et Kairi pouvait détailler sa silhouette, petite et fine. Il y avait encore quelques rondeurs de l'enfance sur son visage. Comme une petite qui n'aurait pas eu le temps de finir de grandir._

_L'autre se posait devant elle. S'assit sur le sable. Les vagues viennent s'échouer sur ses genoux. Le bas de sa robe, d'une blancheur aveuglante, est trempé. _

_« Kairi ? »_

_La voix qui s'adressait à elle était cassée. Fatiguée, triste peut-être tant d'émotions, tant de désespoir dans une simple voix. Alors qu'elle souriait. Mais si cette fille-enfant était si triste, pourquoi est-ce qu'elle souriait ?_

_« Le paysage est beau, n'est-ce pas ? Roxas voulait aller à la plage… Mais je n'arrive pas à le conduire jusqu'ici. Il ne veut pas. Il ne me fait pas confiance… Ce que je peux comprendre. »_

_Ses yeux se fermèrent lentement._

_« Excuse-moi. Cette bulle est en quelque sorte la mienne, j'ai presque tous les pouvoirs, quand je m'y trouve. C'est étrange, n'est-ce pas ? Quand je t'ai vue, j'ai été effrayée. Tu peux bouger, maintenant. »_

_Kairi restait interdite, ne sachant que faire. Devait-elle écouter cette fille ? Elle ne la connaissait même pas ! Où était-elle, d'ailleurs ?_

_« Je pense qu'il s'agit d'un fragment du cœur de Sora. Comment as-tu pu y avoir accès ? C'est une excellente question, mais je n'ai pas la réponse. Je ne comprends pas tout. Qu'est-ce que c'est rageant de ne pouvoir rien savoir ! »_

_Elle fronça les sourcils, mais sourit toujours. Son expression était étrange, mais s'effaça bien vite. Et, sans qu'elle ne comprenne pourquoi, le cœur de Kairi battait. Battait vite, battait fort. Trop vite et si fort._

_L'autre fille reprit la parole :_

_« Je m'appelle Xion._

_-Et – _

_-Je sais, la coupa-t-elle en souriant. Je sais, Kairi. »_

_C'était au tour de la rouquine de froncer les sourcils, à la fois intriguée et passablement agacée._

_« Et qui es-tu, Xion ?_

_-Ah… Personne. Je ne suis personne._

_-On ne peut pas être personne ! C'est impossible ! Même les Simili sont quelqu'un !_

_-Mais je ne suis pas un Simili. »_

_Son sourire se fit plus grand, plus insistant, plus triste aussi comme une pauvre âme au bord du gouffre._

_« J'aurais voulu être égoïste. J'aurais voulu rester. Je voudrais qu'ils se souviennent de moi. Kairi, je ne suis personne. Je suis encore plus misérable qu'une ombre, parce que je n'ai plus de lumière pour exister. »_

_Plus de lumière ? Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire ?_

_« Qu'est-ce que tu es, alors ?_

_-Une marionnette. Une poupée cassée. Décousue. Si je n'avais eu ses souvenirs… J'aurais simplement été jeté aux ordures. »_

_Kairi n'osait plus rien dire. Elle finit par s'asseoir à un bon mètre de Xion qui riait. Un rire discret mais bien là, le seul son qui brise le silence, ce silence qui emplit tout, qui est partout, à en exploser les tympans. Un rire toujours aussi triste, toujours aussi désespéré._

_« Je voudrais que Roxas se souvienne de moi. Naminé aussi. Riku. Il ne se souvient pas de moi non plus, n'est-ce pas ? Qu'est-ce que c'est douloureux… Tu as de la chance, Kairi. Tu n'imagines pas à quel point tu peux avoir de la chance d'exister pour de vrai. »_

~o~O~o~

La jeune fille se réveilla en sursaut. Sora lui secouait l'épaule.

« Hé ! Kairi ? Tu fatigues ? dit-il en souriant. Bonne sieste ?

-J-… Hein ?

-Tu t'es endormie, rajouta Riku.

-Oh. Je vois.

-Héhé ! T'as raté toutes les explications tordues de la prof. J'suis étonné qu'elle ait pas vu que tu dormais.

-Elle était sans doute trop occupée à hurler contre Selphie.

-Ouais. Allez, on bouge ? Je sais pas vous, mais j'ai pas envie de rester ici pendant trois heures de plus !

-Je suis d'accord, approuva Kairi en se redressant. »

Les trois jeunes gens quittèrent l'établissement. Ils firent une partie de chemin ensemble avant de se séparer d'un geste de la main.

Arrivée chez elle, la jeune fille s'écroula sur son lit. Alors ce n'était qu'un rêve ? Xion, cette plage ? Cette histoire de marionnette, ce n'était qu'un rêve ? Elle était à la fois rassurée et attristée. Alors, cette image – puisque ce n'était visiblement que cela – avait raison ? Elle n'existait pas ?

Non. Kairi ne pouvait y croire. Cette fille existait, d'une façon ou d'une autre. Elle ne saurait expliquer pourquoi, quelle est cette certitude qui l'étreint. Xion était quelqu'un. Et qu'importe le temps qu'il faudra attendre, la rouquine trouverait un moyen de la revoir. De lui prouver qu'elle avait tort, rêve ou pas, mirage ou réalité, qu'importe.

La jeune fille ferma doucement ses paupières. Le sourire lui apparut, ce sourire si beau qui lui donnait envie de pleurer, pleurer tant et tant, pleurer jusqu'à ce que mort s'en suive. Sourire déchirant, sourire de pure mélancolie. Elle ne savait pas comment le décrire vraiment, le décrire de façon correct, appropriée. Il n'existait aucun mot capable de parler correctement de ce sourire.

Kairi ne revit plus Xion pendant un mois. Un long mois où elle ne fit presque que dormir. Ses rêves étaient peuplés d'images à la fois macabres et belles. Elle s'était souvent réveillée en sursaut, la sueur dans le dos, les larmes sur les joues. Elle ne se souvenait presque pas de ce qu'elle avait vu.

A peine un corps, emporté par la glace. Des souvenirs qui s'effacent. C'est aussi simple.

Oui. Un mois comme une éternité le temps n'a jamais été aussi lent.

~o~O~o~

_« Xion ? Xion ! »_

_Elle marchait. Court sur la plage qu'elle avait tant attendue, tant cherchée._

_« Bon sang… Mais où est-elle ? »_

_Elle court. Contrairement à la première fois, elle ne se sentait pas bloquée, ni limitée. Elle courait, mais Xion restait introuvable._

_Elle tomba finalement sur la jeune fille, recroquevillée dans un coin, au bord d'un gouffre sombre. Kairi se pencha sur elle, posa un doigt sur sa peau. Elle se recula immédiatement. L'autre était froide. Aussi froide qu'un cadavre._

_Des sanglots résonnaient. Résonnaient et déraisonnaient dans sa tête et Kairi hurlait. Hurlait, tant ce son lui faisait mal, tant il était douloureux. Elle hurla et sa voix se brisait._

_Le ciel de ce coin de paradis se couvrit. Des nuages noirs encre se formaient au-dessus de leurs têtes._

_Il pleuvait. Il pleuvait des gouttes de jais, aussi sombres que les nuages ou le gouffre à côté. Prenant son courage à deux mains, la jeune fille tituba jusqu'à Xion et se pencha de nouveau sur elle. Malgré l'étrange dégoût que lui inspirait sa peau trop froide, elle l'enlaça doucement._

_La tempête faisait rage, mais Kairi tenait bon. Soudain, elle sentit des griffes dans son dos. Elle se rendit compte qu'elle tenait une ombre tout contre elle._

_« Xion ? »_

~o~O~o~

_Une ombre aux yeux bleus. Une ombre qui semblait sourire. Une ombre qui pleurait._

C'était un cri qui réveilla Kairi. La rouquine ne comprit pas tout de suite, jusqu'à ce que son regard se pose sur ses draps couvert de sang.

« T-Ton dos… Mon Dieu, Kairi ! »

Son dos était lacéré.

« Vite, un médecin ! »

Personne ne savait comment ses blessures étaient apparues.

Seule Kairi le savait. Mais, depuis l'incident, elle s'était recluse, refermée sur elle-même. Elle ne disait plus rien à personne. Même Riku et Sora n'arrivaient pas à la faire parler.

Chaque fois elle retournait voir Xion. Chaque fois, son corps était froid. Chaque fois il pleuvait des gouttes noires, et la jeune fille n'y pouvait rien.

~o~O~o~

_« Xion… »_

_Aucune réponse. Comme d'habitude. Elle ne parlait plus qu'à Xion, presque cadavre sanglotant à longueur de temps. Et dès qu'elle essayait de la toucher, la jeune fille se transformait en ombre. Elle ne pouvait rien faire, si ce n'est parler._

_Mais cette fois était différente des autres. Kairi avait mal._

_« Xion. Tu m'as fait souffrir. J'ai mal à cause de toi. Tu m'as blessée. »_

_Aucune réponse. Encore._

_« Xion. Après notre première rencontre, j'ai pensé… J'ai pensé qu'il fallait, que tu sois un rêve ou une réalité, te prouver que tu existais. Mais j'ai eu tort. »_

_La pluie semblait défaillir, l'espace d'un instant._

_« J'ai cru… On s'en fiche de ce que j'ai pu croire. Je te croyais plus forte que ça. Tu me déçois, Xion. Je crois même que… Tu me fais pitié. Oui. C'est ça. Je te trouve pitoyable. »_

_Kairi attendit un peu. Une minute ou deux peut-être avant de se redresser. La jeune fille s'avança un peu en direction de la mer, jusqu'à ce qu'une main s'accroche à son poignet._

_Une main chaude._

_« J-Je suis désolée. Tellement… Tellement… »_

_La jeune fille passa une mèche acajou derrière son oreille en souriant tendrement. Elle se baissa et prit Xion dans ses bras._

_La tempête se calma, mais les nuages étaient toujours là._

~o~O~o~

_« Hé, Xion…_

_-Oui ?_

_-Le temps, ici, c'est toi qui le décide ? »_

_Une expression gênée naquit sur le visage de la brune._

_« Pas vraiment… Je pense que le temps représente mon état d'esprit. Ce que je trouve étrange, puisque je ne suis pas sensée avoir de cœur. »_

_Elle dit ces derniers mots mélancoliquement._

_« Tu ne veux pas me parler un peu de toi ? De ce que tu étais, avant._

_-Je n'étais rien, avant…_

_-Xion !_

_-Désolée ! »_

_Kairi marmonna, passablement vexée._

_« Parle-moi d'avant ici, s'il-te-plaît !_

_-J'ai peur que tu me détestes, après ça …_

_-Pourquoi je te détesterais ? »_

_Son regard bleuté se tourna vers l'horizon. Toujours sombre, il y avait cependant quelques nuances de gris qui venaient teinter ce triste décor. _

_« J'ai fais partit de l'organisation XIII pendant presque un an._

_-Sérieusement ? Mais… les treize membres ont tous disparus !_

_-J'étais le quatorzième._

_-Ca n'a aucun sens ! »_

_Xion sourit tristement en se tournant vers Kairi._

_« Je t'avais dis qu'avant, je n'étais rien._

_-Xion, je-_

_-Ne sois pas désolée. C'est comme ça. »_

~o~O~o~

« Kairi !

-Sora ?

-Je suis content que tu ailles mieux. Tu ne sais pas à quel point on était inquiets, Riku et moi, quand tu –

-Oui, je sais. Désolée, encore…

-Ne t'excuse pas, voyons ! On s'est dit qu'on pourrait aller se balader sur la plage, tous les trois. T'en dis quoi ?

-Je viens ! »

La jeune fille se mit à sourire, ce qui rassura son ami. Le mutisme de Kairi avait été très dur à supporter pour lui. Il était heureux qu'elle aille mieux.

La journée passa étrangement vite. Les trois jeunes gens se retrouvèrent sur la plage dès que possible. Ils commèrent à parler de la pluie et du beau temps, alors que le soleil commençait à se coucher et que les étoiles apparaissaient les unes à la suite des autres.

« Je crois que je vais y aller. J'ai promis à ma mère de ne pas rentrer trop tard.

-Ah, déjà ? Tu veux qu'on te raccompagne ?

-Non, ça – »

Un voile noir tomba sur les yeux de la jeune fille qui s'écroula sur le sol, sous les cris de panique de Sora.

~o~O~o~

_« Xion ?_

_-Kairi ? »_

_Les deux jeunes filles s'échangèrent un bref regard où se mêlait incompréhension et… joie ?_

_« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Enfin, je veux dire –_

_-J'ai fais un malaise, je crois… _

_-Oh… J'espère que tu vas bien… »_

_Xion s'assit sur le sable en se mordant la lèvre._

_« Xion… Pourquoi tu t'es transformée en ombre, quand j'essayais de te toucher ?_

_-Je ne sais pas.. C'était instinctif, je crois._

_-Je… Vois. Je pense. »_

_La jeune fille se mit à rire nerveusement._

_« Nous ne sommes sûres de rien… C'est effrayant._

_-Xion, s'il-te-plaît. Parle-moi d'avant._

_-Pourquoi tu y tiens tant ? »_

_Bonne question Kairi n'en savait rien. Elle voulait que Xion lui raconte sa vie, les bons et mauvais moments… Elle voulait qu'elle lui raconte toute son existence, sans savoir pourquoi._

_« Je ne sais pas trop… j'ai besoin de savoir, tu comprends ? »_

_L'autre lui sourit tristement._

_« Si tu y tiens. »_

_Xion lui parla longuement de l'organisation. Des missions. De la haine que Saïx lui portait, des glaces sur le clocher, en compagnie d'Axel et Roxas, de Riku…_

_« Je me suis toujours posé une question… Comment Riku faisait-il pour y voir, avec son bandeau ?_

_-Je ne sais pas. Je ne me suis jamais posée la question, en fait… »_

_Elle lui raconta quelques anecdotes la fois où elle avait perdu le contrôle de sa Keyblade et où Roxas s'était retrouvé avec un bâton pour combattre. Ou bien la fois où le Supérieur avait eu l'idée d'envoyer Axel à Atlantica pour elle ne sais plus quelle raison …_

_« C'était tellement drôle… Je te jure ! »_

_Finalement, la brune s'arrêta. Elle avait presque tout raconté. Presque._

_« Xion ?_

_-Je… Excuse-moi. Je me sens nostalgique. »_

_Les quelques rayons de soleil, qui avaient réussit à percer la barrière de nuages, disparurent._

_« Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?_

_-J'ai rencontré Naminé. J'ai découvert que je n'étais qu'une marionnette. Je devais rejoindre Sora, parce qu'une partie de ses souvenirs étaient en moi. J'ai… Xemnas s'est servit de moi pour combattre Roxas. Nous ne pouvions plus coexister. J'ai été tuée par mon meilleur ami, Kairi. Et je savais que si je venais à disparaitre, personne ne se souviendrait de moi. J'ai détesté Sora. J'ai détesté Sora, et je crois que je le déteste toujours de m'avoir arraché à cette vie. Je le déteste d'avoir empêché Roxas de vivre en le créant. Je le déteste d'être un porteur. Je le déteste parce qu'il a tué des gens à qui je me suis attachée. J'ai sans cesse l'impression qu'Axel est mort de sa faute… »_

_Les larmes coulaient le long de ses joues._

_« Kairi, est-ce que tu as déjà vu ton meilleur ami se sacrifier sous tes yeux… Sans pouvoir rien faire ? Il s'est suicidé, Kairi. Et Roxas… Roxas… »_

_Une goutte tomba du ciel. _

_Kairi n'osait plus rien dire._

~o~O~o~

« C'est sans doute dû à sa blessure. Ne vous inquiétez pas. Il serait cependant préférable de la garder au lit quelques temps.

-Merci beaucoup. »

L'homme se redressa et quitta la pièce.

« Ma chérie… tu te réveilles enfin… dit sa mère, d'une voix douce.

-Maman ? Qu'est-ce qui c'est passé ?

-Tu as fais un malaise. Apparemment, c'est à cause de ta blessure… Reste au lit, d'accord ? Ton père et moi allons te laisser te reposer. Si tu as besoin de quelque chose, appelle-moi. »

Kairi hocha la tête. Ses paupières étaient maintenant closes.

Cette nuit-là, ses rêves ne furent que néant.

~o~O~o~

« Salut, Kairi !

-Sora ?

-Oui, c'est mon nom. Je viens te rendre visite ! Riku est là aussi, mais il a dit qu'il ne préférait pas rentrer…

-Est-ce que tu peux lui dire que je dois lui parler ? En privé, s'il-te-plaît. »

Le jeune homme eut l'air passablement déçu. Malgré tout, il sortit de la chambre, souhaitant un bon rétablissement à son amie. Riku entra dans la pièce quelques secondes plus tard.

« Hm ?

-Tu connais une certaine « Xion » ? »

L'argenté fronça les sourcils. Xion ? Non, inconnue à cette adresse.

« Pour quelle raison ?

-Oh, pour rien… Je me posais juste la question. »

Ils parlèrent encore quelques instants, jusqu'à ce que le jeune homme quitte la chambre. Kairi doutait. Et si Xion lui mentait ? Et si cette fille tentait de la manipuler ? Elle n'avait aucun moyen de prouver son existence. Peut-être n'était-elle qu'un mirage, crée par elle ne sait quel ennemi pour l'amadouer. La rouquine n'arrivait pas à y croire. Quelque chose la poussait à faire confiance à cette fille. Et son cœur battait si vite quand elle était là, quand elles parlaient ensemble…

Kairi s'endormit, l'âme rongée par le doute.

~o~O~o~

_« Kairi. Je t'attendais._

_-Xion ?_

_-Oui. Je –_

_-Pourquoi tu te caches ? _

_-N'avance pas ! »_

_La voix de Xion résonna dans la bulle._

_« Je… Prendre contact avec toi a dû altérer mon apparence. Je ne veux pas que tu me vois comme ça._

_-Xion … Ne dis pas ça ! Je suis sûre que tu n'es pas si horrible ! _

_-Ne me touche pas ! »_

_Malgré les hurlements de Xion, l'autre fille la tira jusqu'à la lumière._

_Elle écarquilla les yeux. Son amie – elle pouvait la considérer ainsi, malgré les battements irréguliers de son cœur – était…_

_« Oh.. Xion… »_

_L'ancienne membre de l'organisation s'était transformée en une sorte de sans-cœur. Malgré son apparence, et malgré la peur qui l'étreignait en cet instant, Kairi la prit dans ses bras. _

_Une grande lumière jaillit alors, transperçant les nuages d'encre qui disparurent. Le sans-cœur disparu. A sa place, une jeune fille, les larmes aux yeux._

_Comme elle avait fait pour Sora, quelques temps plus tôt. Kairi continuait de serrer Xion fort contre elle._

_« J'ai eu peur. Si peur._

_-Kairi…_

_-Je comprends pas. Xion, je comprends pas, mais quand tu es là, j'ai mon cœur qui bat. Il bat tellement fort qu'il m'en fait mal. J'ai quelque chose qui bouge dans mon ventre, comme des papillons. Je me sens étrange et quand tu n'es plus là… Je t'appelle, je veux te voir. J'ai besoin de te voir. Ca en devient vital. Je ne comprends pas… Pourquoi ? Pourquoi tu me fais cet effet-là ? J'ai beau le dire que tu es peut-être dangereux, mon cœur ne veut pas m'écouter et il prend toujours le dessus ! Qu'est-ce que tu m'as fait ?... »_

_La jeune fille avait dit tout cela d'une traite. Elle se recula et restait là, immobile, une expression étrange plaquée sur le visage._

_« Je crois que moi aussi. Il y a une sensation étrange qui me prend. Et si tu savais comme je pleure, quand tu repars dans ton monde à toi… Kairi… »_

_Un orage éclata en même temps que le morceau de chair qui lui servait de cœur. Kairi ne bougeait toujours pas. Un tonnerre violent, accompagné d'un vent qui ne semblait pas les toucher. _

_Xion tituba légèrement et s'accrocha aux épaules de son vis-à-vis. _

_« Je crois que je – _

_-Moi aussi. Je pense. Tout est confus. Ca se bat en moi, ça s'écrase partout. Je ne comprends pas bien, mais … »_

_La brune posa doucement ses lèvres sur celles de l'autre fille. C'était un baiser étrangement brouillon, hésitant. Elles se serrèrent l'une contre l'autre, tremblantes. La tempête qui ravageait la plage était lointaine. _

~o~O~o~

Les jours suivants furent terribles pour Kairi.

Elle était à la fois heureuse d'avoir comprit ce qu'elle ressentait, encore plus de savoir que ce sentiment était réciproque… Mais Xion ne la laissait plus entrer dans sa bulle. Qu'avait-elle ?

La jeune fille était inquiète, triste. Ses deux amis, qui lui rendaient visite presque quotidiennement, le remarquèrent bien vite. Se fut Riku qui, le premier, demanda :

« Ca concerne encore cette Xion ?

-… Comment est-ce que tu as deviné ?

-J'ai mes secrets. Elle te fait mal ?

-Oui… » répondit Kairi, hésitante. Pouvait-elle vraiment lui parler de Xion ? Elle craignait sa réaction.

« Tu peux tout me dire. On est ami, non ? Sora n'est pas là aujourd'hui, donc tu auras le temps de lui en parler la prochaine fois qu'il viendra.

-Je ne sais pas si j'arriverais à le lui dire… C'est compliqué… »

Riku sourit légèrement. Il était debout, appuyé contre un mur, à côté du lit de Kairi.

« Tu l'aimes ? »

La question résonnait dans la pièce. La fille s'empourpra et marmonna quelques phrases sans aucun sens.

« Et c'est réciproque ?

-J-Je crois.

-Comment ça, tu crois ? Tu lui a dis ?

-Pas directement. M-Mais, elle a –

-Elle t'a embrassée ? »

Kairi sourit, gênée.

« Comment est-ce que tu fais pour lire en moi comme dans un livre ouvert ?

-Je te connais depuis longtemps, c'est tout. »

Elle n'avait rien à ajouter.

Il lui parla longuement, ce qui ne lui ressemblait pas vraiment il allait à l'essentiel, sans tourner autour du pot. Généralement. Il se tut également de nombreuses fois pour l'écouter, la consoler.

« Tu dois vraiment lui parler.

-Mais je ne peux pas aller la voir ! »

Elle ne lui avait pas dit qu'elle n'apparaissait que dans ses rêves.

« Tu ne peux pas la forcer. Je pense qu'elle doit réfléchir à tout ça. Elle aussi, ça doit la peser. Elle viendra te voir d'elle-même quand le moment sera venu.

-Tu es sûr ?

-Oui. Elle semble t'aimer, n'est-ce pas ? Et Kairi… »

Il la regardait dans les yeux.

« Ne crois jamais qu'on va t'en vouloir parce que tu es amoureuse. Fille ou garçon, d'accord ? Tu es notre amie. Et on ne peut pas abandonner une amie, encore moins quand elle a besoin de nous. »

Sur ces mots, il quitta la chambre, laissant Kairi méditer seule. Cette dernière ferma les yeux. Tout était sombre autour d'elle.

~o~O~o~

_« Xion ? »_

_Il n'y avait que le silence. Sa voix semblait s'y perdre. _

_« Xion ! Je ne sais pas où tu es, je ne sais pas si tu m'entends, mais si c'est le cas… »_

_Elle inspira, nerveuse._

_« Je t'aime ! Je t'aime, si tu savais. Je t'aime, Xion. J'ai veux te voir. J'ai besoin de te voir ! Xion ! »_

_Une grande lumière apparue alors. Kairi lui fit dos elle était bien trop aveuglante._

_La jeune fille atterrit sur la plage. Elle regarda autour d'elle. Xion n'était nulle-part. _

_Elle marcha un long moment sur le sable. Le ciel était gris, au-dessus de sa tête baissée. Les yeux fermés, elle profitait de la sensation presque désagréable des grains sur sa peau, ayant retiré ses chaussures un peu plus tôt. C'était étrange. Surtout pour un rêve. Mais elle n'y prêtait pas attention. Ce n'était, de toute façon, pas très important._

_Son pied entra en contact avec un tissu. Elle rouvrit les paupières devant elle, un manteau de l'organisation… Appartenait-il à Xion ?_

_Kairi s'assit sur le sol. Les vagues venaient s'écraser contre ses jambes, mouillant par la même occasion sa tenue. _

_« Kairi…_

_-Xion. »_

_La brune passa une main dans ses cheveux en détournant la tête, gênée. Elle n'osait pas s'approcher de trop._

_« J-je …_

_-Non. Ne dis rien. C'est inutile. Est-ce que tu as eu le temps de réfléchir ?_

_-Je ne suis pas sûre, Kairi. Comment cette histoire se finirait-elle ?_

_-Je vois. Je crois que… Je vais partir. Je vais bien trouver un moyen. »_

_La rouquine se releva, un sourire mélancolique scotché aux lèvres._

_« Je suis triste qu'on finisse comme ça. _

_-Kairi, attends – _

_-Non. Xion, je t'aime. Mais je ne me refuse à attendre que tu arrêtes de douter…_

_-Tu ne comprends pas ? Je n'existe pas !_

_-Si. Tu existes. Tu es devant moi. Et qu'importe le temps qu'il aurait fallut, j'aurais trouvé un moyen de t'avoir près de moi. »_

_Une larme se forma au coin de l'œil de la brune qui ne bougeait pas, interdite. Avait-elle bien entendu ? Ne rêvait-elle pas ?_

_« Xion, je… Tu m'as dis que tu étais une moins que rien. Plus pathétique qu'une ombre. Tu m'as dis que tu n'avais plus de lumière… J'aurais voulu devenir ta lumière. J'aurais… Non. Rien ne se passe comme on le voudrait. Jamais. N'est-ce pas ? J'ai été… Tellement heureuse de te connaître… »_

_Une goutte tombait dans la mer qui trembla. Une larme tombait sur le sol qui ne bougea pas. Kairi lui faisait à présent dos. Elle pleurait. Des chutes d'eau salées s'échappaient de ses yeux. _

_« Non.. Non, pas toi…_

_-Xion, adieu. Je t'aime. »_

_La jeune fille commença à marcher, jusqu'à ce qu'une goutte tombe sur sa tête. Une, puis dix, puis des milliards. Il pleuvait._

_Son visage se tournait vers le ciel._

_« Kairi ! Tu n'as pas le droit ! Tu n'as pas le droit de me rendre aussi heureuse et de me faire aussi mal, puis de partir, comme ça ! Tu n'as pas le droit de m'arracher le cœur, qu'il existe ou pas, et de repartir avec comme une voleuse ! Tu n'as pas le droit, tu m'entends ?! »_

_Xion hurlait. Hurlait à s'en briser la voix. Elle fit un pas. Un premier. Et se mit à courir pour rejoindre l'autre, l'autre fille qui était à, quoi, dix mètres d'elle, à peine ?_

_Une fois que la brune fut devant elle, Kairi la regarda. Une main s'approcha de sa joue, passa une mèche trempée derrière son oreille. Une main d'une douceur infinie._

_« Kairi. Je t'aime. Je ne suis pas sûre de ce que ça peut vouloir dire, mais je t'aime. Tu es ma lumière. »_

_Xion n'était qu'à quelques millimètres d'elle. Elle sentait son souffle chaud sur son visage. Elle pouvait détailler ses yeux, si beaux yeux. Si profond qu'elle aurait pu s'y noyer, en cet instant._

_Dans un élan passionné, elle parcouru la distance qui séparait leurs lèvres. Peut-être était-il encore plus brouillon que la première fois, peut-être était-il plus doux, plus hésitant, mais c'était le meilleur baiser du monde. _

_Au-dessus d'elles, les nuages devinrent d'abord blancs, puis disparurent, laissant place à un magnifique crépuscule. Kairi se recula très légèrement et serra la main de Xion dans la sienne._


End file.
